Jungle Potion
This quest has a Quick Guide found here. Details Herblore (automatically gained with completion of Druidic Ritual) *Able to defend against Level 53 Jogres and Level 46 Harpie Bug Swarms. |items = *1-2 Antipoisons (Optional) See Below. *Some food }} Walkthrough Getting started ' 1:' First off, head to the small village of Tai Bwo Wannai, found south of Brimhaven on Karamja Island. Talk to Trufitus, a native found in a small house a short distance north-east of the main village area. Ask him where everyone is, and he says that they've left the village. 2: Ask him about how you can help, and he tells you that he needs several herbs to mix a potion so that he can commune with the gods. Tell him that you'll give it a try. Note: You cannot collect all of the herbs at once. You will need to go back to talk with Trufitus each time. Snake Weed 3: The first herb that Trufitus needs is called Snake weed, and it apparently grows near water. Head south of the village, past several level 44 jungle spiders and level 32 tribesmen, and then west towards the water. Near the river should be a Marshy Jungle Vine, so search it to get a grimy Snake Weed (might take 1-5 minutes), which should be cleaned before talking to Trufitus again. Bring this back to Trufitus, and he should give you another clue. Note: If you intend to do The Legend's Quest, take two Snake Weed to save yourself time later. Ardrigal 4: Head north of Trufitus' hut until you reach a cliff, and then head east to a peninsula with several palm trees on it, and level 46 Harpie Bug Swarms. Search a palm tree to find a grimy Ardrigal, clean the herb. Bring this herb back to Trufitus. Note: If you intend to do The Legend's Quest, take two Ardigal to save yourself time later. Sito Foil The next herb required for the potion just happens to grow well in areas that have recently been burned by fire, like a campfire. Go south of the village, and towards the west side should be an area of scorched earth. Search it to find the grimy Sito Foil. Now, clean the herb and give to Trufitus. .]] Volencia Moss .]] This type of herb is commonly found clinging onto rocks that are constantly disturbed, much like a mining site. Head southeast of the hut until you reach a group of rocks and search an empty one to find the grimy Volencia Moss. Again, clean the herb and give it to Trufitus. Rogue's Purse .]] 5: The last herb that is needed to make the potion is known as Rogue's Purse, and it can be found north-east of the village. Just head back to the cliff to the east and then follow the coastline west until you reach a pile of rocks. Search them and enter the cave. Once inside the cave, run south past the level 53 Jogres until you find a fungus-covered cave wall. Search it until you find the grimy Rogue's Purse, clean it, and you will have the final herb. Note: Make sure not to return a Rogue's Purse dropped by a Jogre, or Trufitus will tell you that he needs a fresh one. Rewards *1 Quest point *775 Herblore experience Related *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup *Shilo Village Category:Quests Category:Karamja Category:Herblore